


The Queen

by VioletRoseAramis



Series: Mal The Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Demons, F/F, F/M, I'm mostly doing this for Harlos, I'm using the scripts, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kinda, Like, M/M, Might write the stories to my liking after the first two chapters???, Vampires, Werewolves, maybe changing some shit around, we'll see, yada yada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/pseuds/VioletRoseAramis
Summary: In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.Or the shorter version: Mal is Buffy. I want Harlos.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Doug, Hades/Elsa, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Series: Mal The Vampire Slayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863514
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I was just doing this for Harlos, so I'm 100% changing some plots and the script, I'm doing the best I can.

_Mal looked down the hallway, frowning, “Hello?” her purple hair flicking over her shoulders as she turned the corner, “Anyone here?” Her stake held in front of her, she froze at the sight of smoke coming from the gym doors, fire flickering across the windows, “Oh crap.” She rushed forward, prevented by a dark figure jumping down, “Get out of my way!” She lunged for his chest, kicking behind her as the man turned to dust, she turned quickly blocking the punch aimed for her jaw, plunging the stake through the heart, she turned to the door again, someone banged against the wood, “Kovu!” His hands slammed against the glass fruitlessly, his screams never-ending._

_Mal never made it to the door before his hand slid down the glass, she shouldered the door, startling at having entered a dark cave, mirrors on every wall, a woman with a crown and cape facing away from her, “Hello?” She approached carefully, stake in hand, prepared. She tried to get a look at the woman’s face, but as the woman turned around, the room fell dark, before she could react a hiss sounded from in front of her and she found herself falling,_

“Mal!”

_An eternal fall, images, random and many flashed past her, she couldn’t decipher one before five others took its place,_

“Mal!”

She gasped as she sat up in bed, a light sheen of sweat covered her heart-shaped face, her breathing was ragged and fast,

“Mal! Get up, sweetie, you don’t want to be late for school!” Mal looked around her room, reassuring herself of her surroundings, of her room, purple and green furniture, walls, and curtains, “Mal!”

“Coming, mom!” She threw her covers off of herself and stood, making her way to her bathroom, picking up a dark green shirt and a purple pair of pants as she went.

…

A pink gold Mini Cooper pulled up to a school, parking carefully, two girls, Mal and another, exited the car, Mal threw her backpack over her shoulder and shut the door, waiting for the other girl to come around to her side of the car, the girl wore a baby pink one piece suit, “A new day,”

“A new school.” Mal grinned, throwing her arm around the girls shoulders, “Come on, Aud’s, show me around this hellhole.” Audrey smiled brightly at Mal, clapping her hands as she began walking,

“You’re going to hate it!” Audrey laughed, Mal chuckled, “Let’s make sure you don’t get kicked out this time, yeah?”

Mal rolled her eyes as they walked up the stairs, students turned to watch them, muttering about the New Girl, “Tell the demons of Hell to stay there.” She snorted in return, “Right, where is the Principal’s office?”

Audrey pointed down the hallway, “I shall escort you through the jungle of danger.”

…

Carlos mumbled as he tapped absently on his screen, brows furrowed as he pouted lightly, “Put the speakers over there…” He huffed, his cousin looking over his shoulder with a raised brow,

“So… This’ll help the band sound better next week?” The other asked, Carlos glanced at him briefly,

“Hell yeah, Diego, it’ll make you sound clearer and louder,” Carlos moved something on the screen and pointed to the stage, “The way they usually have it set up is good, but the guitarists are always blocking the speaker, therefore, getting full blast of themselves, which some love, I get that, but if you don’t want your ears to bleed it’s better to put them-” They looked up at the sound of a familiar voice,

“Excuse me! Coming through! Pardon me!” Carlos grinned at his friend, trying to move through the sea of students with a case, “Excuse me! Woah!” He barely dodged a jock, “Excuse me! Please move! Woah!” He yelped as he was pushed into colliding with the stair railing, crashing to the ground, his case tumbling behind him, Diego rolled his eyes with a snort as Carlos rushed to his friends side with a grin, pocketing his phone, “I’m okay!” Came the weak call,

“Doug!” Carlos laughed lightly, “Get up, genius!” He helped his friend up with Diego taking his case and handing it to him once he brushed himself off, Doug brightened upon seeing his monochromatic haired best friends,

“Diego! Can’t wait to hear you guys next week,” He greeted, “Carlos! You’re just the person I wanted to see!” Doug held onto his case tightly,

“Oh?” Carlos raised a brow, “How so?” The three began their walk towards their school,

“I have a minor problem I need fixing for tonight.” Doug winced,

“Your trumpet that you just banged up?” Carlos grinned knowingly, Doug mimicked him,

“Well it’s even more banged up now!” The four-eyed half-dwarf pouted, “Last night…” He groaned, “I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Spare us the details, Dougie,” Diego laughed, the other De Vil took the case, Doug pouted at the older boy, “I’m gonna bounce, catch you later, cuzz!” Diego mock saluted as he rushed off, earning waves from the other two.

Carlos turned back to Doug, “I’ll have it fixed by tonight, I’ll just put it in my locker until lunch.”

Doug side-hugged him, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He let go with a sigh, “Oh!” He perked up as they arrived by their lockers, Carlos opened his, placing the trumpet inside, exchanging it for books,

“What?”

“Got that chemistry test this aft!”

Carlos groaned, “You studied?”

“Yes, you?”

“Little…” Doug snorted, “Hey, mum wanted help, a-hole.”

Doug nodded in understanding, “How is your mom?”

“Excited for this weekend.” Carlos sighed, “Anyway, be my study buddy?” He gave Doug his puppy-eyes, they were famous around the school, no one was safe from the De Vil puppy-eyes.

“Oh, my Gods, no, I’m not falling for that!” Doug shielded his eyes as he slammed his locker, Carlos lightly tapped him, “Nope!” Carlos repeated the action, “Not looking! Not falling for it!”

“Doug!” He whined, Doug winced, whimpering was next. He knew it and he couldn’t escape it, he had every class with Carlos, the boy was merciless.

“Carlos, stop, I’m not-” And there was the whimpering. Doug groaned, “Fine! Fine! Study buddy!”

Carlos cooed, hugging Doug’s arm, “I love you.” He sang, Doug grumbled,

“Yeah, well, it was inevitable.”

Carlos snorted, “Thanos was supposedly inevitable, yet look where that got him.”

“Urgh, don’t remind me. We’ll have another argument later!” Doug dragged Carlos along to their first period.

…

Mal shifted in her seat, the Principal was reading her report card, walking around the desk to his seat, he leaned against the desk, he was a big man with a tight-fitting suit, “Mal Bertha Rose.” He sat down in his chair, he looked up at Mal, “Sophomore, late of Dragon Hall in the Lost Isle’s.” He flipped a page, “Interesting record… Quite a career.” He took the papers and ripped them into four pieces, keeping eye contact with a curious Mal, “Welcome to Auradon Prep!” He put the papers down, “A clean slate, Mal, that’s what you get here.” He smiled tightly, “What’s past is past. We’re not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says,” He looked down for a second, grin faltering slightly, “Huh…”

Mal shifted again, clearing her throat, “Mister Florian-” He held up his hand,

“All the kids are free to call me Adam.” He smiled warmly,

“Adam…” Her tone was hesitant, and she winced as he dropped his smile,

“But they don’t.” His voice was firm, he picked up the pieces, grabbing Sellotape,

“I know my records are a little... Colorful…”

Adam waved her off, “We’re not caring about that, but… Do you think… Colorful is the word?” He raised a brow and Mal got the distinct feeling she was disappointing her father, “Not… Dismal?”

Mal nodded her agreement, “I do! I understand that it was bad-”

“You burned down the gym.” He stated blandly as he shut the folder, Mal exhaled heavily,

“I did, I really did.” She frowned at a fleeting image passing through her minds eye, door, smoke, orange, hand, blood, “But, uh, you’re not seeing the big picture here.” Adam leaned forward expectantly, the purple haired girl felt like she was being examined under a microscope, she winced, “That gym was on fire by the time I got there! And it was full of… Smoke.” She grimaced, that was lame, “I didn’t-”

“Mal, don’t worry.” Adam sighed, straightening his jacket, “Any other school… They might say ‘watch your step’ or ‘we’ll be watching you’… But that’s just not the way _here_. We want to service to your needs, and help you respect our needs. But if your need and our needs don’t mesh…” He waved the folder, Mal smiled at him thinly.

…

Mal grumbled as she exited the Principals office, opening her bag, her fingers itching to draw or spray paint something, maybe her locker, she barely had a hold on her pen when she bumped into someone, both their bags falling to the floor, “Oh! Sorry!” She winced, crouching down next to the dual-coloured haired boy,

“It’s fine!” They looked up at each other after their fingers bumped together, “Hi.” The stranger smiled sweetly,

“Can I, have you?” Mal blinked at her statement, the handsome boy in front of her tilted his head in confusion, “Uh, can I help you?” She kicked herself mentally for the pathetic save, “I’m sorry, I’m new and, uh, nervous. Apparently…” She cleared her throat, looking back down at the books and papers on the floor, they finished collecting their stuff, Mal failed to notice the smile she was getting,

“I’m Carlos.” Mal snapped her head up, grinning, she didn’t notice the stake on the floor.

“Mal.” She held out her hand and the two lifted themselves up,

“You’re the new girl… As you said.” They put their bags back on their shoulders and grinned at each other,

“Yeah, I’ll, uh, what class do you have?” Mal shook her head lightly to move her hair out of her way,

“History. You?”

“I have I.T.” Carlos frowned for a second, “But, uh, I-I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around!” Carlos brightened at Mal’s nod, “Good luck in this Hellhole, Mal.” He watched her go for a moment, almost slipping on the stake Mal forgot, he picked it up, turning back, only to be met with a sea of students, “Stake.” He puffed out his cheeks quickly before sticking the stake into his bag and rushing off.

…

Once in class, Mal sat next to a curly-blonde boy, he rubbed Mal the wrong way, but who was she to judge? Up front, the teacher began his lesson, “Plato estimated that about 25 million people died in the tidal wave. But the fun part of all this is whether Atlantis _actually_ existed or not. What do we think?”

Mal began taking notes, zoning out for a moment, tempted to draw on her pages,

“…For an early civilisation their technology is speculated to have been more advanced than any of us know, but that’s speculation, as is the entire continent, however this a very popular conspiracy, the-the civilisation and it’s, uh, tech, and people have contributed their lives to finding this lost civilisation and figuring out it’s inner workings, so, if you would please turn to page 63, you can see the technology that people speculate the Atlantean’s owned.”

Mal winced, glancing around the room, the boy next to her shared his book with the purple-haired girl. “Thanks.” He nodded with a charming smile,

“Now, who can tell me why this conspiracy is so… Infamous in the worlds history? Aziz?”

Before the Arabian could reply the bell went off, freeing the students from the confines of the classroom. Mal collected her stuff, taking notice of the boy still behind her, “Hey there.” He nudged his head up slightly, still smiling, “I’m Chad.” Mal smiled back thinly,

“Mal.” She began leaving the classroom, it was finally lunch, she was free to be alone, until the boy, Chad, made his return, she refrained from rolling her eyes,

“Hey, uh, if you’re looking for textbooks of your own there’s probably a few in the library.” He offered, he wasn’t entirely sure, it wasn’t like he needed to go there.

“Oh,” Mal pouted kindly, “Thanks.” She was still weary, “Where would that be?”

“I’ll show you,” He gestured in front of them, “Come on.” He cleared his throat, “So, you’re from Dragon Hall, right? On the Isle?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve heard it’s pretty rough down there.” Chad winced, Mal knew he wouldn’t last a minute in Dragon Hall, so she laughs,

“You’ll do great here!” Chad cheered, “Hang with me and mine, you’ll be accepted in no time.” He nudged her lightly, “Pass the test for your coolness factor and you can join us! So… You’re from Dragon Hall… Which means you’re a total badass and you can skip the written,” He joked, “But gotta know some things… Naveen Prince?”

“A Bi-con.” Mal snorted, Chad nodded,

“De Vil fashion?”

“Wish I had everything.”

“Plaid?”

“So over!”

“That…” Chad grinned, “Was obvious, but you passed!”

“Oh, goody!” She hoped that she didn’t sound too sarcastic, they turned the corner, Chad heading for the occupied water fountain,

“Doug!” He greeted, grin suddenly sharp. And Mal knew what the issue was. Popularity. The occupant jumped slightly and turned to the two, “Nice… Jumper! Good to know you’ve seen the softer side of _Lady Tremaine’s_.” Doug frowned,

“Dad got it.” Doug grumbled, clutching his backpack,

“No wonder,” Chad snorted, “You’re such a people magnet!” He looked past Doug and at the fountain, “You done?”

Doug frowned for a second before pursing his lips and nodding, scurrying away. Mal watched him go with a frown, Doug turned back, wincing when he caught Mal’s eyes, Mal rolled her eyes and pointed at the drinking blonde, sticking her tongue out, Doug smiled slightly, leaving. Mal smiled, turning back to Chad, who began talking again, “You wanna fit in here,” He wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb, “The first rule is: Know your losers.” He winked, “Once you can identify them by sight,” He looked to where Doug disappeared, “They’re a lot easier to avoid.” Mal laughed dryly, they continued down the halls, almost at the library, “And if you’re not too swamped with catching up you should come by the Enchanted Lake tonight.”

Mal tilted her head, “The who?”

“The Enchanted Lake. It’s the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it’s still the place to be.” He shrugged a little, “I mean, it is kind of in the bad part of town, but I’m sure you’re used to that.” He grinned, elbowing her slightly, Mal looked at him, unimpressed.

“And where’s that?” She asked, stopping in front of a pair of doors.

“About half a block from the good part of town!” He laughed, ignoring her energy, “We don’t have a lot of town here. But, um, you should show!” He smiled, Mal pursed her lips,

“Right. I’ll try, thanks.” She muttered, Chad nodded and waved,

“Good! So, I’ll see you in the gym and you can tell me everything about you.” He hopped away, Mal heaved a sigh,

“That sounds horrifying.” She shook her head and entered the library, not seeing anyone, “Hello? Anybody in here?” She stopped at the counter, looking down at the paper with the headlines of missing boys, circled in blue, she blinked in surprised as a man with blue hair popped up from behind the counter, “Oh! Anybody’s here.” She laughed, the man smiled,

“Can I help you?” He leaned against the counter, she noticed his rock-ish clothing and mentally questioned why on Earth would there be a rock-star-wannabe working as a librarian in a high school with some of the blandest people, then she remembered the monochromatic haired boy and smiled,

“I’m looking for some books. I’m new.” She explained, vaguely, the librarian brightened up,

“Miss Bertha!” He clapped, Mal nodded, “I’m Hades Olympus, the librarian, I know I don’t really look like one, but I am. And,” He pointed at her, “I was told you were coming.”

He popped back down as Mal began reciting books she needed, “Boom.” He placed a big, leather-bound book with ‘Vampyr’ written on it.

Mal stopped, staring at the book in shock and stuttered, her eyes landed on the librarian, “Nope. Not looking for,” She sniffed, “Books on… That…” Hades frowned,

“Sure?”

Mal nodded, “Pretty sure.”

“My mistake.” He muttered, plopping down again, Mal took that time to disappear quickly, “So, what are you- and she’s gone.” He winced, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

…

Doug sat on a bench outside of the school, humming as he took out his lunch, getting his chemistry lessons out for Carlos, hesitantly looking up as purple and green boots entered his vision, “Hi, Doug, right?” Doug blinked,

“Why? I mean, hi…” He looked around at empty seats, frowning, “Did you want me to move?” He asked, grabbing the books he set out, stopping when the purple-haired girl put a hand on said books,

“Why don’t we start with ‘Hi, I’m Mal wanna hang?’” She sat next to him, grinning, “No moving necessary.”

Doug shifted, pushing his glasses up, “Aren’t you ‘hanging’ with, uh, Chad?”

“Should I hang with him?”

“Legally, yes.”

Mal snorted, “Too bad for him, I don’t like him, his attitude or his hair.” Doug’s lips twitched at that. “And besides, I would just love passing my classes in the foreseeable future, you know? Which is funny because I was never like that, but, hey, I got family here, I gotta stay,” She shrugged, “So, I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up. Or one of them at least.”

Doug blinked, “Oh, yeah, no, I can help.” He smiled sheepishly, “We can meet in the library during a free-”

“No libraries. I’m not a big fan,” Mal explained, Doug nodded, he understood old books and dusty tomes weren’t everyone’s cup of tea.

“I get that. I’ve seen so many kids avoid it, mostly because I’m sat inside watching the doors anytime someone’s head pops up,” They both laughed, “But the new librarian is awesome, like, I didn’t think a librarian-”

“He’s new?” Mal pouted, Doug nodded,

“Just started. He was some curator at a museum in Greece… Or something,” Doug shrugged, “But he’s very knowledgeable, I’ve gotten to speak with him with a friend, it was great,” Doug winced, “Wow I’m dull…”

Mal snorted, “Hardly, I’ve heard duller.” Doug grinned at that, turning as Carlos rushed over with a wide smile, tunnel-vision having taken over, dragging his cousin over,

“Doug, Doug, Doug!” He called as he hopped on the wall behind the bench, throwing his bag to Diego, who caught it and dropped both of their bags to the floor, nodding briefly at Mal, letting the younger go off, “You’ll never guess what happened in I.T!” He finally noticed Mal, “Oh, hey,” He turned back to Doug for a moment before shaking himself and looking at Mal once more, “Oh! Hey! Sorry, were you guys busy?” He asked, looking between them, “We’re interrupting, aren’t we?”

Both reassured the cousins that they weren’t interrupting anything, and Doug passed Carlos the lessons he needed to revise, “Carlos, Diego, this is Mal.”

Mal smirked, “We go _way_ back. Old friends. Hallway-buddies,” Carlos laughed at Mal’s babbling, she nudged him lightly, “It has been far too long.” Diego narrowed his eyes at the purple-haired girl,

Carlos nodded, “Oh, speaking of Hallway-buddies,” He made grabby motions for his bag, Diego obliged, “I believe you dropped your tiny little fence?” He pulled out the stake and Mal gaped, “I think it’s creative-genius if it is a tiny fence, other than that, you might be a cosplayer… Like a Van Helsing cosplayer… Gender bend?” He shrugged, Mal took the stake and shook her head,

“No, I just, well, it’s,” She snorted, shaking her hair, “It’s something we made back at Dragon Hall, it was an insane asylum back there, so we had the strangest defence weapons.”

Carlos grinned, “Not pepper spray?”

Mal shrugged, “Sometimes, but you had to be careful.”

“Sounds fun!” Doug laughed nervously,

“Hey,” Mal looked up at Carlos, “I didn’t get the chance to say so earlier, but I love your jacket, De Vil Fashion, right?”

Carlos looked down at his outfit, fingering the collar, “Uh, yeah,” He smiled sweetly, “It’s… Yeah.”

“Is that, like, a new jacket? Are you rich or something? Do you get previews here?” Mal looked around at the other students, confused by the lack of De Vil jacket Carlos seemed to be wearing, Diego shuffled, pulling his own jacket closer,

“Uh, it’s… Mum made it,” Mal snapped back to face him, brows furrowed, Diego and Carlos shared a conversation with their eyes before Diego nodded, “Cruella. She’s my mother.”

Mal gaped, “Your _mother is Cruella De Vil_?” Carlos nodded, suddenly weary of Mal, Doug noticed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder,

“Yeah. She is.” Diego moved closer, his tone a warning,

Chad frowned as he approached, having seen Mal committing a major-faux-pas, the four turned to him, “These nerds bothering you?”

Mal stared at him blankly, “No. They aren’t.”

“She’s not hanging out with us!” Doug squeaked, Carlos glared at the blonde,

“What do you want, Charming?”

“Just wanted to tell Mal over here that you won’t be meeting Coach because some dead guy was stuffed in Audrey’s locker,” He snorted,

Mal gaped, “A what where?”

“A body?” Doug croaked,

“Dead?” Carlos frowned,

Diego muttered, “That sucks.”

Chad nodded, “Very dead. Cold kinda dead.”

“Now that’s dead.”

Chad glared at Carlos, “Don’t you have some computer to program?”

“I would, but I’m too busy admiring your beauty.” Carlos’ tone was coated heavily with sarcasm. Chad looked him up and down in disgust,

“Don’t you have to give some sheep their curls back,” Diego bit, Chad sneered at him, looking the cousins up and down,

“Knock-off De Vil Jackets, you try too hard, Oscar’s, that obsession of yours is getting out of hand. You might get sent to an asylum.” Chad sauntered off, Mal flipped him off, Diego had the same idea, with an extra tongue-poke, scoffing as she looked back at her new friends,

“I’m gonna go be morbid and very Isle-ish and check out the gym… That and I need to check on Audrey,” She stood, grabbing her bag, “I’ll see you later! Oh, and Carlos, Diego, I wanna know what,” She gestured vaguely to where Chad had disappeared, “ _That_ was about.”

…

Mal quickly found out that Audrey was taken to the counsellor and would most likely be sent home, lucky her, she checked the hall before sneaking into the locker room, it wasn’t difficult to spot the body, he looked too old to be a student and he had bite-marks on his neck, how fun. Mal rolled her eyes, rushing off for the library.

Once there she slammed open the library doors, frown in full work, “Hey, Mr Olympus! We gotta talk.”

The blue-haired punk wannabe, or has-been, stepped out from behind the stacks, “Yo?”

Mal walked up stairs, headed straight for him, her bag dumped on the floor by the counter, “You heard about dead-boy, right?” Hades nodded, “Right, so, did you know he has two puncture holes in his neck, blood gone?”

Hades clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Knew something like this was gonna happen.”

“I didn’t.” Mal snarled, arms crossed defensively, “I want a _normal_ life. I want _friends_. _Grades_!”

“Will he come back? The kid?”

“Nah. He’s dead. He didn’t drink any from what I could see.” Mal turned to leave, stopped by Hades’ hand on her shoulder,

“You really have no idea what's going on, do you?” He looked into her eyes, searching, “You think it's coincidence, you’re here?” He let go of her, running a hand through the spikes he called hair, “That kid was just the beginning.”

Mal clenched her jaw, “Can't you people just leave me alone?”

“You are the Slayer,” They walked downstairs, “In each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires…” He waved, annoyed by the speech, but it was a necessary thing.

“With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah…” Mal groaned, “I know! I've heard it, okay?”

“I understand the attitude,” He shrugged, “You've accepted your duty, you've slain vampires before… You’re sixteen…”

“Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on. I like this place, it’s quiet and boring.”

“What do you know about this town?” He squinted,

“Not far from Corona Kingdom?”

“Dig into the history of Auradon, it’s not fun, but, hey, this is a funky new town to ruin your life,” Hades shrugged, picking up books, “This whole town is a centre of mystical energy, it makes things, demons and stuff, gravitate here.”

“Goody.”

She watched him place book after book on the table, “The list is long. We got zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, Skinwalkers… Whatever Creepy Pastas exist.”

“Great, you kill them.” Mal patted his shoulder,

Hades scoffed, “Wish I could, but I’m a lowly Watcher. I watch, unfortunately. And train, but you did some big stuff, so maybe you don’t need it.”

“Training for?” Mal tilted her head, “Losing her friends, getting kicked, -which was surprisingly hard,- having my entire life revolving around killing and hunting, go for it.”

Mal turns and leaves, grabbing her bag on the way out. Hades nodded in agreement before following her, forgetting that Carlos was in the stacks with Diego, they shared a look and Carlos swallowed, their suspicions had been realised,

“Uh oh.” They chorused.

…

Mal hadn’t gotten far when Hades caught up to her, “Go away.”

“It’s getting worse.” He looked relaxed for a man that was, one; A Watcher, and two; Talking about Armageddon.

“What?” Mal stopped, facing him again,

“The dead rising. Other things, it’s been building,” He shivered, Mal could see the discomfort he covered with a cool, calm exterior, this Watcher seemed like the chill-ist, most excitable and relatable Watcher she’d ever met or heard of, there couldn’t be a lot that could shake him, but it seemed that this did, she decided to listen.

“Listening.”

“I’m not sure what,” He cleared his throat, “What’s going to happen, but something big is coming.”

“What? You can feel it?”

Hades smirked, it baffled Mal for a second, “Yes, actually, I can.” He leaned forward slightly, “I’m more than just a Watcher, we’ll talk about it tomorrow, you have class and I have… Work,” He shrugged, standing straight, he swaggered back to the library, Mal only just noted how he seemed to be trying out every weird fashion trend all at once, ripped black leather jeans with a blue plaid shirt tied around as a make-shift belt, a black and blue cut-sleeved leather jacket and bracelets, rings, necklaces and a couple of piercings, eye liner that did not look disgusting, not to mention the rock-star, almost fiery, blue hair. She decided that, no, plaid was not out if this man could rock it and that he loved blue and black.

“I wonder how bad an evil can be to shake him up.” She snorted lightly, turning away.

…

Candles lined the cave-like room, people carried torches and gathered around a pool of blood, a tall, Neanderthal-like man stepped up to the edge of the pool, yellow eyes glinting, he grinned maniacally, arms held up in welcome,

“The sleeper will wake, the sleeper will wake, the sleeper will wake,” He began chanting, “The sleeper will wake,” His voice grew in volume, “And the world will bleed! Amen!”

…

Mal pouted as she looked in her mirror, holding up a dark purple, skin-tight outfit.

“Hi! I'm an enormous slut!” She changed the dress to a flowy green one, “Hello! Would you like a copy of 'The Values Of Kindness'?” She huffed, lowering the dress, “I used to be so good at this.”

Audrey bounced into the room wearing a backless, short , spaghetti strapped, pink dress with a corset, she hugged Mal, barely avoiding getting spiked by the clothing hangers holding up the dresses Mal held, “Hi, hon.”

Mal returned the hug before putting her dresses back in her closet. “Hey!”

“Are you, uh, coming out tonight?” Audrey flipped her hair out of her face, sitting down on the corner of Mal’s bed,

“Yeah, I'm going to that club. In the bad part of town,” She spared Audrey a quick look, “You’re going too, right? I mean, it’s not like you wear things like this every day.”

“You know, I think you can make it work here.” Audrey nodded, carefully wiping her face, “Dad has his positive energy flowing, he would love for you to put a protection spell over the house… Mom’s gonna get the pet shop on its feet…”

Mal smiled as she turned, holding a purple shirt under a green suit jacket and a pair of green shorts “That's great! I’ll get on it as soon as possible.” She gushed, “What do you think?” She held the outfit against herself, earning a nod of approval from Audrey, Aurora walked in as Mal got ready to change,

“And where are you two going? Hm?” She smiled,

“The Enchanted Lake,” Audrey began kicking her feet, “Mal needs to know where all the bad humans go.”

“Well, I hope you have a good time and if a man comes up to you, don’t stab him with a stake,” Aurora joked, Mal snorted lightly,

“I’ll just kick them, don’t worry,” She shrugged, “Hopefully I am only going to hang out with the living, normal, humans.”

“You girls have fun.” Aurora waved again before leaving the room.

…

Mal and Audrey walked down the dark streets, neither noticing the man following behind them as they chatted and laughed. It didn’t take long for Mal to realise they were being followed, she lightly touched Audrey’s arm, reaching to grab her hand and pull her into an alley. Audrey stared at her sister in confusion, yelping slightly as she was dragged behind a few trashcans, Mal put a finger against her lips and Audrey nodded, ducking down as Mal found her own place to hide.

Their stalker sauntered into the alley, slowing down and flaring his nose slightly. He made it halfway into the alley when he was kicked in the back, sending him sprawling, Mal put her foot against his chest, he smirked up at her,

“Ah, heh, is there a problem, darling?” Mal quickly noted his accent, he wore mostly black clothing with a deep red, long coat and black gloves,

She snarled, “Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following us?”

He bobbed his head slightly, “I know what you’re thinking, love, don't worry, I don't bite.” He shrugged as much as he possibly could “Maybe.”

Mal stared at him for a minute, backing off slowly, tense and ready for any attack, she backed off and let him get up.

He dusted himself off, “Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though.” He rolled his neck, sighing heavily,

Mal rolled her eyes, “What do you want?”

He gestured to her, “The same thing you do.”

Mal let her guard down with a clenched jaw, “Okay, Scotland, and that is?”

He stepped forward with a manic smile, Mal sneered, tensing slightly, “To kill them. To kill them all.” He giggled,

“Ah, you see… What I want is to be left alone! I want a nice little normal life.” She began a determined walk away, gesturing for Audrey to leave her hiding spot, which she did, cleaning herself off and grabbing Mal’s hand again, they turned at the sound of a breathy laugh,

“Do you really think that's an option anymore?” He sounded condescending as he gestured to the ground, “You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open.” He sang the last part, an almost twisted smile on his face, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. “Don’t turn your back on this,” He threw her the box, pulling out another identical one, he nodded to Audrey, throwing it to her, she barely caught it, a small squeal escaping her, “You have to be ready.”

Mal and Audrey hared a look, fingering the boxes in their hands, “What for?” Mal looked back up at him,

“For the Harvest,” He said it so casually that for a split second Mal felt stupid for not knowing what the ‘Harvest’ was,

“And you are who exactly?” Audrey looked him up and down with a frown,

He shrugged, “A nobody, a stranger, maybe even a friend.” He turned to swagger away, hands in his pockets

“I would just love to have normal, non-vague friends!” She called after him,

“Never said I was yours!” He called back, turning the corner, the girls stared after him for a moment before opening their boxes, inside were crosses, Mal’s a mix of purple and green, made of coloured silver, Audrey’s was pink gold, they picked them up and examined them,

“That was… Something.” Audrey muttered.

…

Outside the Enchanted Lake, Mal and Audrey wore the crosses gifted by the mysterious man as they made their way to the door, dismissing the event, despite the necklaces now around their necks, they let a young couple go first before passing the doorman money and making their way in, music hit their ears the second they walked in, it was a small band called the Lost Boy’s, Mal snorted at the name.

A moment later Audrey muttered to Mal as she waved at some friends, Mal nodded, spotting Doug sitting alone at the bar, they went their separate ways and Mal gently put a hand on Doug’s shoulder, “Hey!”

Doug stuttered for a second, “Oh, hey!” He watched the purple haired girl sit on the stool next to him and turned to face her,

“Are you here alone?” Doug nodded, “Where’s Carlos?”

Doug fidgeted, “Oh, he had some stuff to do before he came over, he’s constantly doing something new,” He smiled softly, pushing up his glasses, nodding gratefully as the bartender gave him his drink,

Mal smiled in return leaning closer slightly,

“You guys going out?”

Doug shook himself out of his trance, “Oh, no, we’re just friends, him and Chad used to go out though.”

“Chad as in, ‘I’m superior to all of you I’m basically a Prince’ Chad?”

Doug nodded with a laugh, “That’s the one, but they broke up.”

“How did they get together in the first place?”

Doug winced around the mouthful of soda, he swallowed, prepared to tell her some things that had happened, “Chad was nicer way back when, but his friends said things about Carlos, and Diego found out, Carlos cut it off.”

“Oh, that’s a good thing?” She asked tentatively, Doug shrugged with a nod, picking apart a pretzel, “What about you then? Done any dating lately?”

“I don’t date.”

“Why not?”

“Well,” Doug shifted slightly, taping the cup, “When I'm with someone I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty, or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away.”

Mal gaped, “What? No! You’re adorable!”

Doug smiled shyly and blushed, “No, no I’m not, I’m just your average nerd and geek who nobody is attracted to.”

“But that’s just it! The smart geeky one’s are always the best!” Doug looked up at his new friend, “You guys talk a mile a minute and I love hearing it, even if I don’t understand everything.”

“Really?” His voice was filled with such hope, he squashed it immediately, looking back down at his drink, “Yeah, well it’s probably easy for you.”

Mal snorted, “ _Real_ easy.” She tapped the bar with her nails,

“Well, I mean you don't seem too shy.”

She shrugged, “My philosophy is ‘Life is Short’.” She grinned, Doug thought it over for a moment.

“Life is short!” He declared, “I like it.”

“Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some person, and if they're gonna laugh at you? Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead.”

“Oh, that's… nice!” Doug swallowed mildly, cringing on the inside, boy did he know he could be dead tomorrow. Mal snorted mildly looking around, her eyes landed on the upper level, spotting their librarian.

“I’ll be right back.” She stood, beginning to walk around Doug who shrugged,

“Don’t have to.” He smiled, Mal put a hand on his shoulder and stared the other in the eye,

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

As she disappeared into the crowd Doug nodded to himself, finishing his drink, “Seize the moment.”

…

Mal made her way upstairs, ignoring the boys who weren’t occupied by the band, easily finding the fiery-blue haired man, “So, a badass librarian-Watcher who parties? That’s… Something no one ever sees… Ever.”

Hades was leaning his weight on his arms resting against the railing, he turned to her and snorted, “Parties have changed since my day, if it were twenty-ish years ago, I’d be rocking it down there.” He bit his lip exaggeratingly, rocking his head back and forth lightly, Mal giggled,

“That… I didn’t need to know.” She shook her head, scrunching her eyes dramatically, “Or see!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I was a rock God back home.”

“And where is home?”

Hades’ smile dimmed slightly, “No personal questions yet, kid, we have work to do,” He shrugged as Mal groaned,

“Do we have to?”

“Yes,” He nodded sternly, hiding his chuckle, “This is the place to be in town, right? So, this is the perfect breeding ground for Vamps.” He gestured to the floor below, “Dark, gloomy, full of happy meals, as they put it. Besides, you gotta know the-”

“Harvest is coming,” Mal nodded, waving dismissively, “I know, your Scottish buddy told me.”

“Say what?” Hades turned to face her fully, his attention on her,

“Harvest,” She repeated, “Mean something to you? It sure as hell doesn’t mean anything to me.” She snorted lightly,

“Maybe… Who did you say told you this?”

“Some guy, dark, Scottish, gorgeous in that annoying way of course,” She shook herself out of the memory, “I thought he was a friend… Of yours.”

“I don’t have friends here who aren’t students, which is iffy, I admit, but-” He shook his head, “Did he say anything else?”

Mal made disgruntled sounds and hand gestures, “Mouth of Hell? I don’t know, it was weird.”

They stayed in silence for a moment as the band began the next song, Hades turned back to the sea of people, “Look at them, throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them.”

Mal looked down at them with envy, “Lucky them.”

Hades shrugged, “Maybe you're right. Maybe there is no trouble coming, the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having nightmares.” He looked at her from the corner of his eye, Mal stayed silent, thinking of what she saw just the night before.

…

“Dad just got a box full of new crystals and one of them was a _fake_ , like, hello?” Audrey scoffed, “You don’t hand a healer a fake crystal, they know these things!” The girls around her muttered their agreements, “Anyway, so now he has to cleanse the others and get a refund for _one_ frigging crystal, but,” She smiled, “He’s super happy Mal’s with us, Gods, it’s great having her with us!”

One of the girls perked up, “Are any of the rumors true?”

Audrey raised a brow, “The fire?” The girls nodded, “No! Gods no, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, it was super tragic, she got expelled because some douche jockey thought smoking in the Gym would be fun, and now she’s on every teachers bad-list.”

The girls snickered as Chad sidled up beside Audrey, “Hey, Audrey!”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh, yay, it's my stalker.” She fake-gagged, earning giggles, Chad laughed breathily, looking at the girls individually,

“Hey, you, uh, you look great!” He scratched the back of his head, Audrey hummed and nodded slowly,

“I'm so glad we had this little chat.” She whispered sarcastically, the blonde coughed nervously, holding out a hand,

“Listen, uh, you know, you wanna dance, you know?” He winced at his wording, mentally slapping himself repeatedly,

Audrey looked around with a pout, “With who? Did Eric make a surprise visit to Auradon?”

Chad stuttered, “N-no, no I mean… With me…”

“O-oh.” Audrey looked sheepish, giving Chad false hope, “Well…” She slapped his hand away, “No.” She turned to the others, “Come on, trash seems to have invaded our space.”

They left Chad gaping at the girl, wondering why she always hurt him like that, he spluttered before clearing his throat, loudly declaring; “Fine! Plenty of other fish in the sea.” He nodded, “Oh, yeah, I'm... on the prowl. Witness me prowling!” He sniffed, walking away,

…

“I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire.” Mal sighed, “It's not like I have all these fluffy bunny feelings for them,” She shrugged, her next statement a nervous-determination “I'm just not going to let it take over my life. You know, if I see one, sure I'll…”

Hades interrupted her, albeit reluctantly, he understood where she was coming from, she was sixteen for crying out loud. “Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about… everything. A vampire appears to be completely normal until they feed, only then do they reveal their true face.”

“You're like a textbook’s cliff notes with arms, I know this already. I did have a Watcher before Auradon.”

There was a moment of silence from the two, Hades nodded, “I know… The point is, a Slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?”

“Maybe…” Mal looked at her fingers sheepishly,

“Well… Even through this mass you should be able to sense them.” He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Try. Reach out with your mind.” He watched as she looked down at the people below them.

“There's one.”

“Where?”

She pointed to a man with a Marty McFly outfit, just without the glaring red body warmer, “Right there, talking to that other guy.”

“How can you tell?” He snorted, he finally looked down, “Never mind. Outfit.”

Mal looked at her Watcher in awe, “You never cease to amaze, Olympus.”

Hades winked at her, “Right back at ya. Besides. It's carbon dated. Only someone living underground for ten years would think that was still the look.” He rolled his eyes, “Only Michael J. Fox can pull off a look like that.”

“And you? As long as it’s blue?” Hades laughed loudly at that, Mal joined in for a second, setting her eyes on the man, her blood ran cold, face devoid of blood, “Uh-oh.”

“What?” He sobered immediately, following her gaze as the man lead- “Isn’t that-”

“Doug.”

“What's he doing?”

“Seizing the moment!” Mal bounced slightly as she turned to rush outside, Hades swore as he watched them leave, looking out for any other vampire he could spot by clothing.

…

Mal cursed silently as she lost Doug and Marty near the bathrooms, “Where are you?” She groaned, spotting a stake of chairs, she doubted anyone would miss one leg off a chair, she backed away from the wall in front of her, jumping slightly as someone bumped into her, she grabbed the person by the neck, slamming them against the wall, she winced realising it was _Chad_ of all people, “Chad!” She let him go, if reluctantly,

Chad squealed before composing himself, “Oh my God! What is your childhood trauma?!” He straightened himself, “I should have known something was wrong with you!” His friends began leaving the toilets,

“Everything.” Mal stated blandly, “Have any of you seen Doug?”

“Why? Do you need to attack him with the stick? God.” He turned to his friends as Mal walked off, rolling her eyes, “Excuse me, gentlemen, I have to call _everyone_ I have _ever_ met, right now.” He sauntered back into the bathroom, whipping his phone out of his pocket.

…

Mal exited the hall, back into the main dance room just as Hades rushed up to her, “Did you get him?” He looked around, his wince becoming more and more prominent. “I don’t see Doug.”

“That’s because I almost dusted Chad the Blonde Bimbo instead of Michael Fox.” She huffed, “I’m going to go see if I can’t catch up to them.”

Hades nodded, “Let’s hope he hasn’t touched Doug.” He clenched his jaw briefly before walking to the exit with Mal.

Neither of them noticed they had walked past Diego, he waved but frowned as they continued to march out of the club, “So, um,” He turned back to his impromptu date, “What did you say your name was?”

“Harriet.” A pretty brunette turned in her chair, smiling up at him, she wore an almost pirate-like outfit, minus the hat or a hook,

“Harriet.” He muttered, wondering if he’d heard of a ‘Harriet’ before, “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before… You from around here?”

“No,” She laughed softly, a glint in her eyes, “But I have family here.”

“Oh, cool, hey, have I maybe met them?” Diego leaned forward slightly, Harriet shook her head,

“They aren’t very social… But you probably will.”

…

Back in the cave-like room, the Neanderthal-like man knelt before the now bubbling pool of blood, grinning triumphantly as a woman began rising out of the blood, not a drop of the red liquid on her. She wore a flowy blue gown with a deep red cape, a heart crown rested on her head, her face was pinched with ruby red lips, she looked down on the man and held out a glove-covered hand, he took it carefully, as if she was a jewel to be treasured and left unmarked.

“My Queen!” The man exclaimed in joy,

“I am weak.” She spat,

“ _In the Harvest she will be restored_.” He quoted, the Queen smiled ruefully, “The Harvest.”

“We are almost there.” He stood, watching as his Queen walked to the centre of the room, “Soon you will be free!”

She pushed her hand forward, meeting an invisible resistance, she sighed, “I must be ready.” She looked down at her hands, “I need my strength.”

The man stood by her side, bowing endlessly, “I have sent your servants to bring you some food.”

“Good.” She turned to him, hooking a finger under his chin, she tilted his face up, he stood with pride, “Huntsman?”

“Yes?”

“Bring me something young.” She demanded with a hiss.

…

On a sidewalk next to a cemetery, Doug and his companion walked on in silence, Doug looked around nervously, clearing his throat,

“It sure is dark…” He croaked, squirming under the others intense gaze,

“It’s night.” He stated blandly,

“Well… That’s a-a dark time… Traditionally.” He thought for a moment, “I still can’t believe I've never seen you at school. Do you have Mr. Thatch for history?”

He ignored Doug’s babbling and headed into the cemetery.

“Uh, Thomas? The ice cream bar is this way,” He pointed in the other direction, suddenly regretting seizing the moment if the pit in his stomach was any indication, “It's past Hamilton Street?”

“I know a shortcut.” Thomas grabbed his hand and lead him into the cemetery. Tugging him along.

…

“I’ll go back to the library, see if I can’t find anything on this… Harvest.” They left the club, not many people were outside, so they didn’t have to worry about anyone eavesdropping,

“Good idea, I’ll hopefully meet back with you either tonight or tomorrow.” They began going their separate ways, “I just hope this Harvest thing is tomorrow or something.”

“You guys are leaving already?” They jumped slightly at the voice behind them, they turned to see Carlos sitting on a dumpster, he jumped down approaching cautiously,

“Oh, Carlos! Have you see Doug?” Hades asked, Carlos suddenly felt his heart jump to his throat, he shook his head,

“I was just about to go in.” He watched Mal and Hades share a look before the librarian left without another word,

“He left with someone.” Mal explained, Carlos gawked,

“Doug? Really? That’s…” He noticed her expression and croaked, “That’s, and I’m going out on a limb here because of your expression, bad.”

Mal nodded solemnly, “Where would Doug take him?”

“I-I don’t know.” Carlos twisted his fingers, wishing he had something to meddle with, “Doug always wanted to go on a date to the Ice-Cream Parlour… He’s not … His um, companion? Isn’t a vampire, is he?”

Mal stared at him in shock, “Was there a freaking assembly?” She stepped towards him, “How do you know about vampires?”

“I’ve always known!” Carlos yelped, “I-I found out by accident, they didn’t notice me or anything, so I ran,” He sobered, “Hey, wait, no, Doug! We need to find him!”

…

Doug continued to let Thomas drag him through the cemetery, looking back at where they had previously walked, “Okay, this is nice and all, but it’s scary too a-and are you sure it’s faster?” His eyes widened as he realised, he was being dragged towards the mausoleum. “Uh-oh.”

“Ever been in one of these?” Thomas asked slyly, Doug shook his head,

“Only when I die.”

“That can be arranged.” Thomas tugged him close, wrapping his arms around Doug, making him yelp,

“Let go of me!” He grunted as he was pushed in, he tripped, barely catching himself on the coffin inside, “What the hell!” He backed away from Thomas as he approached, grinning wildly, “That wasn’t funny!” He backed himself into a wall, gulping he looked at the exit, “I’m leaving now.”

“Is that what you think?” He let Doug rush past him laughing as he heard Harriet enter the mausoleum,

“Is this the best you could do?” Harriet scoffed, Thomas growled,

“He’s fresh!” He snapped,

“Can’t even share him.” She pouted,

“Why didn’t you bring your own?” His tone was condescending and, given any other night say next week, she would have him flogged. Or hung from his big toes. So instead, she sneered,

“I did.” She smirked as the scent of blood entered the mausoleum, Thomas turned to the entrance as Diego stumbled into the mausoleum, holding his neck. Doug gaped at his friend,

“Hey! Wait up!” He called weakly, stumbling forwards,

“Oh, my God, Diego!” Doug exclaimed, he watched as Diego lost his balance and collapsed. Doug tried to catch him and broke his fall. Doug held tight to Diego, wishing they could get out,

“You know… I think you gave me a hickey.” Diego mumbled, Thomas stared at Harriet, almost bored,

“I was hungry.” She shrugged as a response, the two vampires watched as Doug gently patted Diego’s cheek,

“Diego, let's get out of here!”

“Oh, you're not going anywhere.” Harriet laughed,

“Leave us alone!” Doug put Diego behind himself as he stood, glaring at the two,

Harriet’s face changed, yellow eyes glowing as she smiled at the two humans, approaching Doug slightly, “You're not going anywhere until we've _fed_!”

Doug screamed and fell back down next to Diego. He felt mild relief hit him as Mal and Carlos entered the mausoleum. “This is nice,” Mal nodded, slowly descending the stairs, Harriet and Thomas growled as they turned to her, Carlos clenched his jaw, barely preventing himself from growling back, “Dash of paint, maybe a couch, TV,” She nodded, “Call it home,” She practically glided behind the coffin drawing the vampires attention away from the others.

Harriet sneered, “Who the hell are you?”

Mal glanced at Carlos, “You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already?” At Harriet’s head-tilt of confusion, Mal continued, “Whew, that's a relief, I'm telling you! Having a secret identity in this town is a job of work.” She nodded almost seriously,

“Mal, we leave now, right?” Carlos took slow steps closer to Doug and Diego, Doug held up Diego, desperate eyes on Carlos,

“Not yet!” Thomas snapped, his attention back on the freckled teen, Carlos stopped all movement, eyes widening slowly,

“Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like Marty McFly!” Mal scoffed, Thomas turned back to her, “Which is great if you’re a Cosplayer, but,” She shrugged, “You wouldn’t show up in pictures or videos.”

The vampires closed in on her. She turned her attention to Harriet, grinning kindly, “Now, we can do this the hard way… That’s it…”

“That's fine with me!”

“You sure? This in not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content…” She numbered them off as she spoke, glad to have their attention again, Thomas roared behind Mal. She pulled the chair leg out from inside her dress. He tried to attack from behind, but Mal jammed the makeshift stake into his chest. He fell back and turned to ashes. Harriet gaped, sharing the same expression as Doug, but with more fangs.

“See what happens when you roughhouse?” Mal frowned, Harriet sneered,

“He was young and stupid!” She spat viciously, Mal sucked in a breath, she could feel how old this one was, it radiated off of her,

“Carlos, go!” Her voice shook slightly, better to get the others to safety first,

“Don't go far!” Harriet called, waving before aiming for Mal’s head, Mal blocked the blow, continuing to fight as Carlos helped Doug pick up Diego, they rushed out of the mausoleum.

Harriet threw a backhand punch, but Mal blocked once more and followed up with a front snap kick to Harriet's stomach. As she leaned forward from the pain, Mal slammed her elbow into Harriet's back. Harriet hit the wall and fell to the floor, winded.

“You know, I just wanted to start over.” She huffed, “Be like everybody else. Have some friends, y'know, maybe a lizard… But, no, you had to come here, you couldn't go suck on some other town.” She scoffed, Harriet glared up at her with a snarl,

“Who are you?”

“Don't you know?” Mal tilted her head, smirking for a second before she was grabbed by the neck from behind, pulled up into the air, she yelped, eyes shining emerald green for a moment, Harriet noticed the eyes, staring in amazement,

“I don't care!” The Huntsman’s gruff voice bit from behind, he threw her across the room, moving to grab Harriet and lift her to her feet, shaking her out of her stupor. Mal shook her head, eyes returning to normal,

“God’s…” She whispered, lifting herself onto her hands and knees,

“You were supposed to be bringing an offering for the Queen! We're almost at Harvest, and you dally with this child!” Huntsman gestured to Mal, bringing Harriet closer to his face,

“We had two people,” Harriet insisted, “But then she came. She killed Thomas.” She gripped his shirt, “Huntsman, she's strong.” She glanced down at the Slayer, opening her mouth to continue,

“You go.” Huntsman interrupted her, shoving her towards the entrance, “I'll see if I can handle the little girl.” He snickered, Harriet decided against telling him, rushing off to look for the food,

He approached Mal as she started to get up to her feet, still a little dazed. Huntsman attacked Mal with a double punch, but she blocked it and delivered a punch to his gut and a hopping front snap kick to his jaw. He stepped back but isn't fazed by her attacks, grinning sadistically.

“You're strong.” He sighed, rolling his neck, landing a solid backhand fist on her. She went flying. “I'm stronger!”

Mal huffed, “That was so cheesy, what the hell?” She groaned.

…

Carlos and Doug ran through the graveyard, supporting Diego as they ran. “We’ll… We’ll get the police,” Doug sniffed, “Just a few blocks away!”

Carlos stared at his best friend in disbelief, “Doug, no cops!”

Doug was ready to argue when a group of vampires stepped out in front of them.

Carlos sucked in a breath, “Bugger.”

…

“You're wasting my time.” Huntsman growled, Mal backed away up the stairs toward the exit.

“Hey, I had other plans, too, okay?”

Huntsman shoved the heavy lid off of the coffin. Mal did a cartwheel onto and over it to avoid it and kicked Huntsman in the chest with both feet, knocking him down. She grabbed the stake from the floor and lunged at him, but he grabbed her by the wrist.

“You think you can stop me? Stop us?” He snarled, grabbing the stake from her hand, crushing it, he brought her closer, “You have no idea what you’re dealing with, girl,” He threw her against the coffin, watching as she rolled to the floor, dazed, “ _And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth._ ” He began quoting scripture.

…

Hades is paged through an old volume, ‘ _But on the third day,_ ’ stopping on a picture of Satan with lightning coming from his hand to a man's. ‘ _Of the newest light would come the Harvest._ ’ He frowned at it, something big really was coming. ‘ _And the blood of men will flow as wine._ ’

…

The Queen sat in an intricately carved chair. ‘ _When the Queen will walk among them once more!_ ’ Looking around as her minions walked about the cave. Her patience had been tested for all this time, she could wait a little longer.

…

Carlos and Doug watched the surrounding vampires, Harriet closest to them, hunger in her eyes. ‘ _The Earth will belong to the old ones._ ’ She grinned at them.

…

Huntsman moved closer to Mal’s face. “And Hell, itself will come to town.” He grabbed her, growling. He lifted her by the throat and threw her toward the coffin. Mal did a front layout and landed in the coffin next to a skeleton, she grimaced at it, remaining silent, only breathing. Her eyes darted around the open coffin, praying he didn’t shut her in, she slowly started to get up just as Huntsman jumped up and into the coffin with her.

He smiled widely, baring his sharp teeth, “Amen!” He moved in, to bite Mal. Her arms weakly pushing against him.

‘ _This is how I die._ ’


End file.
